


I Fell In Love With The Devil

by Marko123



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Feelings, Secrets, Trust, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marko123/pseuds/Marko123
Summary: Mac has gone rogue. The Phoenix do the only thing that they think is gonna bring Mac back, and that is faking Riley's and Bozer's deaths. Riley finds out a shocking truth about Mac.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from being bored. Inspired by the show Lucifer. If you want me to continue the story, let me know by leaving a kudos or a comment :D

_Angus MacGyver has gone rogue._

_Angus MacGyver has gone rogue._

_Angus MacGyver has gone rogue._

That kept repeating in Riley’s head for the last month. 31 days ago, Mac broke out Scarlett from the Phoenix interrogation room. He left Russ and Desi without air and stole Shiva from a Phoenix Warehouse. She couldn’t believe it. The man she loved, the man she trusted the most, betrayed them and joined the most dangerous terrorist group they’ve ever faced. That night Riley went to Mac’s house and couldn’t stop crying. When she calmed down, she packed everything she had and left to stay with Bozer.

As days passed, they did everything to track down Mac and Codex, but so far nothing. Riley got angrier and angrier at the point where she couldn’t wait to see Mac’s face when he was behind bars. That’s how angry Riley was. They tried everything. But it was Mac they were talking about. The smartest person Riley’s ever met. While they were stuck, disasters kept happening in the US. Most likely Codex. So when yesterday the US Bank Tower in LA was bombed, they had to think of something fast. And Matty was the one with an idea.

“Okay, if we can’t find Mac, let’s make him come to us.” Matty says. “If we can get him, we can make him tell us everything we need to stop Codex.”

“Okay, sure, but we don’t know how to do that first part.” Bozer says.

“I do.” Matty says.

“What are you thinking, Matty?” Russ asks.

“We’ll fake Riley’s and Bozer’s deaths.” Matty says with a serious face. Everyone glances at her. It was not a bad idea they thought, but would Mac come back because Riley and Bozer will “die”? Riley and Bozer weren’t very confident. There was a bit of silence and then Bozer spoke.

“Are you sure that’s gonna work, Matty? I mean, Mac betrayed us, hurt us. Why would he come back if we “died?” Bozer asks.

“If you have a better idea Bozer, then speak up. I think we should do this. We should try.” Matty says. Riley and Bozer share a glance while Russ nods in agreement.

“I’m with Matty. For the first time.” Russ says. Matty gives him a death stare but jokingly.

“Why us?” Riley asks.

“Because Mac knows you two the longest. Our relationship ended so he won’t come back for me.” Desi says. “He and Russ only known each other for two months. Bozer is his best friend/brother and he is in love with you.” Desi says. She sounded hurt, and she hated it that it was true. Bozer glances at Riley.

“What?!” Riley asks. Bozer knows she has…well, he doesn’t know if she has feelings for Mac still, after what he did to them. Desi just nodded. Bozer decided to change the subject.

“So how are we gonna do this?” Bozer asks.

“Okay, we will find an abandoned warehouse somewhere outside of LA. We have you,” Matty says glancing at Bozer, “you will make it look like a bomb exploded there.”

“Why a bomb?” Russ asks.

“Because it’s Mac. He’s an EOD tech. He’ll feel terrible that he wasn’t there so he could disarm it. So, hopefully, he will go to the warehouse and exam the whole thing.” Matty says.

“And then we will storm in and get him. I like it.” Desi says with a smile.

“Exactly.” Matty says. Riley for a moment didn’t like this. Faking her death so the man she loves…or loved…or loves….she doesn’t know anymore, comes back so they can lock him up. It would hurt Mac to know that Riley was dead. But who was she kidding? Mac hurt her more than he ever could.

“Let’s do it. Let’s get him.” Riley says. They all nod.

“Alright, let’s get to work.

\-------

2 days later. Mac couldn’t believe he is with Codex for over a month now. Right now, he is enjoying his pasta in a small restaurant in the underground city Codex built. When he first got here, he was amazed what Codex managed to build. It had restaurants, shops, clothing stores, a school. But right now, his job wasn’t to admire the underground city. His job was to stop Codex.

Yes. He is undercover. The Phoenix doesn’t know that though. Because they planned to bomb this place with a drone strike. Meaning killing every living creature down here. Mac was having none of it. And when Russ said to him that he is off this mission, that’s when Mac freed Scarlett and “joined” Codex. With Shiva, they stopped the drone strike. He wanted to stop Codex, without the needless death. But so far he had no luck.

Everytime he sees an opportunity, it backfires. But he didn’t stop. He didn’t like it at all, seeing the disasters happen because of Codex. What made him more angry and hurt, is that Phoenix didn’t trust him anymore. Before he freed Scarlett, Mac took a burner phone. With that phone, he texted the Phoenix the details of Codex’s attacks a day before the attacks began. But they didn’t respond. And Mac thought that after the first 3 attacks maybe they will start to believe him. But no. They didn’t show up. And to add to all of this…he saw that the messages were open.

So, if they’ll ignore him when he texts them the details of the next attack, he will leave Codex, because he couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing innocent people die. Mac didn’t want to be evil. Ever. But that’s what he’s popular for. When his father threw him out, he was broken. So if you haven’t figured it out yet… **Mac is the Devil.**

He never wanted to be evil. That’s why he came on earth. To show his father that he wanted to be good. Saving people for years, ever since the army. And that’s why he joined Codex. To stop them once and for all so innocent people don’t have to die. But…that wasn’t going according to plan. When Mac finished his pasta and got out from the restaurant, he met up with his friend Gwen.

Gwen was the only person he trusts down here. He sees something in her that he doesn’t see in any villain he faced. He sees that somewhere deep inside her, she knows that this…everything Codex is doing, is wrong. Mac is trying slowly to convince her to do the good thing, but so far no luck.

“Angus, the person I wanted to see.” Gwen says with a smile.

“Hey, Gwen.” Mac says and gives her a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m well, you?”

“I’m great. Just stuffed myself with some pasta.” Mac says with a smile. Gwen chuckles.

“The pasta is amazing here.” She replies. “Anyway, I wanted to tell you that tomorrow we will bomb the Capital Records Building.”

“Mm, okay. Everything is set up?” Mac asks. He is trying his best to look like they are on their side.

“Yes. Tomorrow at 12 PM.” Gwen says. “Tonight there will be a briefing.”

“Alright. Well, I’m gonna and rest a bit. I’ll see you tonight.” Mac says with a smile and waves a goodbye. When he gets to his room, he immediately takes out the burner phone and texts the Phoenix. He texts them the location and time of the bombing. Mac sent the message and just stared at the phone for a minute, only to see that Phoenix saw the message. Let’s see if they will believe him this time.

He goes and lays down on the couch. He just stares at the ceiling thinking about his family back home. He’s not sure if they will forgive him for what he did to them without telling. But what they were going to do was unacceptable. But the last person he wants to see mad at him…is Riley. He’s in love with her since…Germany. But when he found out that she had a boyfriend…he realized that he had no chance with her. So he tried with Desi for the second time, which was a big mistake. Nobody knew he was the Devil. Nobody. Except for Jack. He found out when they were in the army together. He didn’t took it very well, but when he saw that Mac was a good person, that all that shit about the Devil wasn’t true, they became best friends.

The guys from the Phoenix, they all have seen Mac’s two big scars on his back. Those scars are because of his wings. A few years ago, Riley freaked out when she saw them, and when she tried to reach for the so she can run her hand softly on them, Mac caught her hand instantly. He told her not to touch him with a soft voice, not sounding angry at all. And she respected that.

A knock on his door startled him and brought him back to reality. He checked his phone to see that he was in his thoughts for 15 minutes. He got up and walked towards the door. He opened, only to find Gwen with sadness across her face. Mac noticed it right away.

“What is it, Gwen?” Mac asks worryingly. Gwen sighs before she replies.

“Two Phoenix agents died 2 hours ago in a bombing.” Gwen says. Mac’s eyes go wide, his hearts stops beating, his stomach feels tight, and his legs feel like Jell-O.

“What did you just say?” Mac asks with a shaky voice.

“I’m so sorry, Angus.” Gwen replies. Mac hates to asks this but he must know.

“Who died?”

“Wilt Bozer and Riley Davis.” Gwen answers. And that’s when Mac stumbles a bit and Gwen catches him. The two most important people in his life are dead. Gwen guides him to the couch. She sits him down, but he immediately bolts up and takes his jacket. _‘If I was there, I could have disarmed it.’_ Mac thought.

“Where are you going?” Gwen asks. Mac didn’t answer and walked out. Gwen sighed and then heard a scream of pain. She rushed outside to see a guard from Codex taking out a needle from Mac’s neck. Then Leland shows up from around the corner with his hands behind his back. “What the hell, Leland?” Gwen shouts.

Leland totally ignored her and he kneeled next to Mac who was sitting against the wall not moving. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t even talk. He was paralyzed. What the hell did they inject him with?

“Ah, Angus. We could really use someone like you in Codex. But…sending secret messages to Phoenix about the attacks behind our backs? That’s a no-no.” Leland says. Mac just looks at him. Leland reaches into Mac’s pocket and takes out the burner phone. He throws it on the ground and smashes it with his foot. Then he glances at Gwen. “And let me guess, you knew about this.”

Mac knew what was coming. He wanted to scream that she didn’t know anything. That she was innocent. Gwen shakes her head.

“No, Leland. I swear, I didn’t know anything. I swear.” Gwen says. Leland stares at her, and then smiles and nods. And Mac thought he was wrong, but for only a second. Leland takes out a gun and shoots Gwen in the chest. She falls on the ground not moving. A tear slides down Mac’s cheek. He was frozen, literally frozen. He wanted to show Leland who he was messing with, but now he was like a rock.

“Don’t kill him. Just show him what he deserves. Then we will let him go so he can warn his little stupid family of his.” Leland says. He walks away while two guards take Mac in a room, tie him up to a chair and stick a needle in his arm. Mac wished he was in Hell right now, because the next few minutes, maybe hours, are gonna be painful.

\--------

It is the same day, but now it’s night. The team decided to camp out the first day near the warehouse. Bozer did a fantastic job. Everything was burned, it was black, ashes everywhere. They split up. Riley and Bozer were on the left side of the warehouse, while Russ and Desi were on the right, with Matty and a tac team in the other warehouse opposite to the one they used.

Riley kept looking at the warehouse, patiently waiting for Mac to show up so they can catch him. Mac crossed the line she thought. What Nikki did to him, he did that to Riley. She will never, ever, ever forgive him.

“Will this work?” She heard Bozer ask from behind her.

“It has to. He deserves to be locked up!” Riley says with a slightly raised voice. Bozer knew that Riley’s hurt. Badly. Once…or maybe twice…or more, she wasn’t sleeping at all, trying to catch Mac. And that had Bozer worrying.

“We will get him, Riley.” Bozer says. “But maybe we should let him explain himself.” He adds. Riley glances at him.

“Explain himself?! What the f…” Riley didn’t finish because she saw an old van pull over in front of the warehouse. She looks at the van and catches a glimpse of blonde hair. She couldn’t see much from their position. She saw the door open. That has to be him. “Matty, he’s here.” Riley says over the radio.

“Alright, let’s move in.” Matty says. They all get out from their positions and approach the warehouse.

“I can’t believe it worked.” Bozer says. Russ, Desi, Riley and Bozer with 2 tac guys are in front of the entrance. The other guys surround the warehouse if Mac tries to get away. They all nod and Desi kicks the door down. Desi, Russ and the 2 tac guys point their guns at Mac.

“Angus MacGyver, put your hands on your head! You are surrounded!” Russ shouts. Mac was leaning with his hand on the wall, staring at the site of the “explosion”. Riley looked down and noticed drops of blood. A lot of drops leading to Mac. And then she saw that drops were falling from his chin.

“Mac?” she calls him. And when Mac heard her voice, he glances at them, and they all see horror. _‘Oh my god.’_ Riley said to herself. Mac’s eye was swollen, he had cuts and bruises all over his face. Blood coming from his mouth, and it looks like his nose is broken. Blood was coming out from his nose nonstop. Mac can barely look. His vision was so blurry. He hates that he was paralyzed and he couldn’t use his powers so he doesn’t get hurt.

“R-Riley? Bo-Bozer?” Mac says with a shaky raspy voice. He starts walking towards them only to fall because he couldn’t stand anymore. Riley, Bozer, Russ and Desi rush towards him. Riley kneels down and turns Mac over. She searches to see if there are any more injures, but it looks like it’s just his face. She presses under his chin to feel the pulse.

“His heart is racing.” Riley says. She feels a hand on her arm, and she looks to see that it’s Mac’s hand. Riley wanted to reach and hold his hand, but she doesn’t. Not after everything Mac did.

“He needs a hospital, fast!” Bozer says. Russ and Bozer grab Mac and carry him to Phoenix’s van. Riley and Desi were in the back of the van with Mac lying on his back on the ground. Riley glances at him from time to time, but he doesn’t. His eyes are closed. So Riley stood up and kneeled next to Mac. She shook him so he wakes up.

“Mac. Wake up.” Riley says. Mac slowly opens his eyes. His vision didn’t get any better. He glances at Riley for a second and then turns away. He didn’t know how to feel. All he hoped for was for her to forgive him.

They arrive at the hospital. The doctors come and pick up Mac. They rushed inside and so did the others. After a few hours in the waiting room, the doctor came out. The doctor met them with a sad face.

“He was tortured. Brutally. It looks like he was hit with different objects in the face.” The doctor says. Riley gasps slightly from the image that popped up in her head. “His nose is fractured and he was drugged with diphenhydramine. So he might experience seizures. We are getting the drug out of his system now.”

“Can we see him?” Bozer asks.

“Sure, but he won’t be awake for 1 and a half day.” The doctor says and she walks away. They enter Mac’s room, to see him on the hospital bed, sleeping. The machines around him beeping, a needle in his arm, a pipe in his mouth, and his face covered in a bandage. _‘What the hell happened at Codex?’_ Riley asks herself. She sat next to him and a tear slid down her cheek at the sight of Mac. She still loves him. She still loves him so much. But he had to ruin it. Bozer saw the tear and gave her a sad smile, even though she was looking at Mac.

One and a half day has passed. They all arrived in the hospital that day because Mac was about to wake up. They all waited patiently sitting in Mac’s room.

“So, what’s the plan when he wakes up?” Desi asks.

“We’ll ask him what happened, obviously.” Bozer replies.

“I meant, will we lock him up?” Desi adds. Bozer glances at her with an angry look. But before he could speak, Matty spoke.

“He better have a damn good reason so we don’t have to.” Matty says. Bozer keeps his eyes on Desi. Riley remained silent. She was leaning on the wall looking at the floor. She then glances at Mac, and sees that he is forming fists and the fists start shaking.

“Guys…” Riley says and starts walking towards Mac. Then Mac lets out a loud gasp that startled everyone. He jumps up and Russ reacts quickly. He takes the cuffs he keeps and cuffs Mac’s hand on the bed. Mac with the strength he has, broke the cuffs. And everyone was shocked. _‘What? How?’_ Riley thought. Mac grabbed Russ’s hand.

“Are they dead?” Mac asks with a shaky voice. He still didn’t turn around to the other side to see that Riley and Bozer were there. Mac stood up fast.

“Mac.” Riley calls at him. Mac turns around and looks at Riley and Bozer. A tear slid down his cheek when he saw them. What was going on?

“How…wha…” his shaky voice hit Riley hard in the chest. She couldn’t believe how hurt he was. After he betrayed them, she thought that he wouldn’t care very much. But she was wrong. Right now she sees Mac broken in multiple pieces. And she couldn’t take it. She rushed and hugged him tightly. Mac did the same. He buried his face in her shoulder.

“I thought you died…” Mac says while sobbing. It broke Riley’s heart at the sound of his voice. She never saw Mac like this. Ever.

“I’m here. I’m okay.” Riley whispered into his ear. They separate and Riley guides him to the bed. Mac sits down, but then Mac stands up and hugs Bozer. When they break the hug, that’s when Mac sits on the bed. He then unwraps the bandage from his head. The cuts weren’t fully healed. His eye wasn’t swollen anymore, and he had a massive bruise on his cheek.

They all stayed silent while Mac was breathing shakily. They all looked at each other and Riley was the one to speak first.

“So…you wanna tell us why? Why did you betray us? Your family?” Riley asks. Mac closes his eyes tightly when hearing Riley.

“I was undercover.” Mac says. Now his voice wasn’t shaky and was serious.

“Sure. You really want us to believe that?” Russ asks. “You helped Codex with 5 bombings Angus. And when our plan worked so you can come to us by faking Riley’s and Bozer’s deaths, you come out and say you are undercover? Ha!”

“It’s true.” That’s the only thing Mac says. He is starting to get a little angry now.

“Your BFF Gwen got to you, Angus. You are not a good guy anymore. You are evil!” Russ says.

“I am not evil!!” Mac yells while looking at the ground. And good thing he was looking at the ground, because his eyes were red. Fully bright red. The devilishness was kicking in. When he calms down, he gets up and glances at everyone.

“You really think I would join a terrorist organization to kill a quarter of humanity? I only did that because you all lost your minds that day! You were all planning to kill people!” Mac says.

“But you’re okay with Codex doing it, right?” Russ asks.

“We are not like them!” Mac shouts. “Plus, if I didn’t stop that missile, you could’ve killed innocent families, children! They had an underground city. Full of people!” Mac says. “So I went in, to stop them without the needles death. Wrong thing for the right reason. You all have no idea how much it hurt me doing that to all of you.” Mac says as a tear slides down his cheek from the memories of seeing Russ and Desi laying on the floor gasping for air, and Riley were she was in the war room with tears in her eyes as she saw him leave with Scarlett.

Mas wipes the tear away. “All I was hoping for, was for you guys to trust me, maybe just a little bit.” Mac says and then he shakes his head. “But no.” he sighs. “After 4 years of working together.” He adds. He purposely glances at Riley and Bozer since they were the only one he worked the longest with. They all stayed silent. Mac was looking at them, but they weren’t. Except for Russ.

“Now, you just need to prove what you said.” Russ says. Mac was thinking how to. And then he remembered: the burner phone.

“Where are my clothes?” Mac asks. Russ points to the cabinet that was in the corner. Mac opens the cabinet to find his clothes. He starts searching in the pockets, but there was nothing. “Did you guys find two phones in the pockets?” Mac asks.

“No, why?” Russ asks.

“Shit.” Mac sighs. “Riley, can you track down the phone I sent you the messages with?” Mac asks. Riley’s gives him a confusing look.

“What messages?” Riley asks. Mac makes a little chuckles and smiles slightly, thinking that she was joking. But then he saw only seriousness on her face.

“The messages I sent you about the details of Codex’s attacks.” Mac answers.

“Excuse me?” Matty asks.

“We didn’t receive any messages, Mac.” Bozer. Mac stares at all of them.

“It said that you saw the freaking messages.” Mac says. “Nevermind. Um…” he looks around and finds a piece of paper and a pencil. He writes down what seems to be coordinates for Codex’s base.

“Here.” He gives the list to Russ. “The coordinates to Codex’s base. The phone has to be there. When they tortured me, it must’ve fallen out." Mac says. Russ takes the paper and nods to Desi.

“Take him to the Phoenix.” Russ whispered to Matty. But Mac heard that. They all got out except for Riley. They stayed silent for a while. Mac was not looking at her, and Riley wasn’t looking at Mac.

“Look, Mac…” Riley says but Mac interrupted her.

“Riley…I don’t want to talk right now.” He says while looking on the ground. Riley glances at him to see him shaking his head. “Now, if you please, leave the room so I can get dressed.” He says as he turns around to get his clothes. He doesn’t turn around to look at her, so she leaves the room. She runs her hand through her hair. What if he was really undercover and she said all those terrible things about him? She thought. Was she gonna lose one of the most important people of her life?

\--------

Russ, Desi and a whole bunch of tac members arrive at Codex’s base. They first check the house above ground. Nobody was in it. They all search around the house and outside. Desi then finds the elevator opened.

“Found an elevator here.” Desi says over the comms.

“Copy, we’re on our way.” Russ replies.

When Russ and the tac team arrive, they go down to the underground city. It’s abandoned. Not a single sound. They look around to see stores, restaurants, cafes.

“Wow.” Desi says.

“Wow, indeed.” Russ adds. “Alright, fan out. Search everywhere for something that can help us find Codex.” They all nod and split up. They search every apartment. They search the stores, they search a place full of plants. They find a lab but everything was taken. They also find the tech room. But everything that can help them track down Codex has been destroyed.

Desi opens an apartment door and goes inside. She searches around and she spots a familiar jacket. Mac’s jacket was on the couch. She continues to search, maybe find the phones, but nothing. She takes the jacket and leaves the apartment. Then she hears Russ’s voice through the comms.

“I think I found where they were holding Mac.” Russ says. Desi finds Russ in a room. In that room there is a chair in the middle, with handcuffs next to it. Around the chair on the ground, there is a lot of blood.

“Jeez.” Desi whispers. Is that Mac’s blood? How on earth was he driving to get to the warehouse? Russ who has a wincing face, takes out the flashlight. He turns it on cause it was dark in the room, and there is no light.

He searches around until he spots two phones in the back corner of the room. He picks them up. One he recognized, because he knows what Mac’s phone looks like. The other one, he doesn’t. Which means that must be the burner phone. He turns it on but it’s locked with a PIN. He tries to think what would Mac’s PIN be. He tries the thing that first comes to his mind at it worked. 1403.

“How did you do that?” Desi asks.

“Einstein’s birthday.” Russ replies. Of course. That’s Mac. If it wasn’t Einstein’s it would have been Tesla’s. Russ opens the messages. He sighs deeply. “He’s telling the truth.” He shows the messages to Desi that were sent to the Phoenix.

“How come we never got them?” Desi asks. Russ shrugs. Plus it says that the messages have been seen. But they weren’t. First they have to be sent to be seen.

“Let’s get back. Maybe Riley can figure out why we didn’t get them.” Russ says. Desi nods and they’re off.

\--------

Riley, Bozer, Matty and Mac are in the war room waiting for Russ and Desi. They are all silent. Bozer is just staring at the ground, Matty was doing something on her tablet, Mac was making a shape out of paperclips, and Riley was glancing at Mac. She was thinking about how easily he broke out of those cuffs. How was that possible? Mac was strong but not that strong. She knows him for 4 years and she never saw something like that. She wants to ask him, but maybe after Russ and Desi come back. And thinking about Russ and Desi, they walk inside the war room.

Mac puts down the paperclip. It’s a shape of a head with two horns. They all stand up and look at Desi and Russ who were glancing at Mac. Russ takes out the phones.

“We found the phones. Mac is telling the truth.” Russ says. Mac looks down trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. Riley just wants to punish herself right now. The things she said about Mac while he was undercover were awful. And she will never forgive herself. Though she didn’t know he was undercover, but Mac was right about one thing. After 4 years of working together, she didn’t trust him. Nobody did. And she understands why he didn’t tell them. Because Russ would’ve refused and would’ve put Mac somewhere so he can’t go anywhere.

“We got the messages here. We don’t know why we didn’t receive them. So…Riley, can you find out why?” Desi asks. Riley broke out of her thoughts and glances at Desi.

“Uh, yeah, yeah.” Riley replies. She takes the phone and goes to work. When she finds out why the messages didn’t make it to Phoenix, she glances at Mac.

“Codex made you. From the start. They were the ones blocking the messages so they don’t make it to us.” Riley says.

“They used me…” Mac says. Riley gives him a sad look. “They didn’t do anything sooner, and they used me.”

“I’m sorry, Mac.” Riley says.

Mac killed people. Well, he helped to kill people. And for what? Nothing. Innocent people lost their lives, with bombs that Mac helped Codex to build them. He’ll never forgive himself about this.

“Do you know where could Codex be hiding?” Matty asks Mac. Mac just shakes his head. Matty can see that he is devastated. She is so glad that Mac is on their side. Has been all the time. They just didn’t trust him.

“Alright, all of you go home, especially you Mac. Get some rest. We’ll call you once we know something about Codex.” Matty says.

Mac enters his house and just stands in front of the door with his eyes closed. The screaming, the crying from people are all hitting his head. People lying on the ground not moving, with blood all over them, their faces burnt. He screams as he punches the wall hard. He makes a hole in it. He then starts knocking down vases, glasses, bottles, he smashes his TV. When he stops he lets out a loud demonic scream. He tries to calm down, moves his shoulders forwards, and his wings come out.

\--------

It was evening in Sweden. It was so cold Jack was not use to this kind of weather. He wants the good Texas weather. They tracked down Kovac here, but so far no luck. Now Jack is hanging out with his buddies Barr and Calvin.

“It’s been almost 2 years and we still haven’t caught the son of a bitch.” Barr growls.

“We’ll get him. I won’t stop until I kill him for real this time.” Jack says.

“So, Jack, how are the folks back home?” Calvin asks.

“You know…I haven’t talked to them for a while now. Probably should give them a call later. Can’t wait for Mac to explain some science stuff.” Jack says. Then his phone starts ringing. He looks at the screen to see that Mac is calling him. “Oh, speak of the Devil.” He says as he shows Barr and Calvin who is calling him.

“We’ll give you some privacy.” Barr says as he and Calvin leave the room. Jack answers the call.

“Hey, what’s up, hoss?” Jack asks with a happy voice. But what he sees makes him worry. Mac had his face buried in his hands as he breathes shakily. “Mac?”

“You have to help me, Jack.” Mac says with a shaky voice. How can Jack help? He is 1000 of miles away. “I-I don-I don’t want to be a monster.”

“What happened?” Jack asks.

“It’s my wings.”

“What about them?” Jack asks. Mac finally looks in the camera only to stand up and paces.

“I saw them. It was bad. It was really bad!” Mac says. “I went undercover in a terrorist organization, only to find out it was for nothing and that I helped them kill thousands of people.”

“Damn…sorry to hear that, Mac.” Jack says. “What is wrong with the wings though?”

Mac stops pacing and glances at the camera. Then he positions himself in front of the camera. He moves his shoulders forwards and Jack is shocked. Mac’s wings were red, with claws. The Devil’s wings. From what he knows, Mac had angel wings. Jack was shocked. Devil wings added to the list of the things he never expected to see. 

“Where did they come from?” Jack asks.

“From helping Codex kill thousands, that’s where. Jack…I don’t know what to do. If I cut them, they will come back.” Mac says with fear in his voice. Jack remains silent. He doesn’t know what to do or say in this situation. Then Mac speaks up again.

“Jack…there is something rotten inside of me. I find it near impossible to drown out the continuous cacophony of voices whispering in my ear, telling me I am evil.” Mac says with a shaky voice. “And I can’t stop asking myself…why do I hate myself so much?!” Mac shouts.

That’s when the front door opened. Mac quickly moved his shoulders backwards and the wings are gone. He looks to his side to see Riley looking around to see the mess Mac made out of anger.

“I’ll call you later.” Mac says and he hangs up. Riley glances at Mac. His eyes were watery, his hair is messy. Riley walks up to him to give him a hug, but he backs away. “Don’t come near me, Riles. Something…something is happening to me.”

“What’s happening?” Riley asks.

“You won’t believe me if I told you.” Mac says.

“Try me.”

“No…you won’t. I mean…I’ve been telling you that I’m the Devil, but you don’t believe.” Mac says.

“Mac…I’m tired of these metaphors…” Riley says but she’s interrupted by Mac.

“They’re not metaphors Riley!” Mac shouts. Riley crosses her arms and just stares at Mac.

“Alright, show me. Show me that you are the Devil.” Riley says. Mac looks at her with fear. But he nods. He is probably about to lose the person he loves, his best friend, his colleague. Riley’s eyes go wide, mouth slightly open, because Mac’s eyes were red, his face was fully red. Her heart wasn't beating, she couldn't breathe. Her chest was tight. She was so terrified.

“It’s all true…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phoenix Foundation finds Codex. Riley has to deal with Mac being the Devil. Mac's got even bigger problems to face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, drop a kudos and a comment :D I'll start writing chapter 3 tomorrow.

Mac is alone in his house. He officially ended it with Desi. They had a talk, and surprisingly, both of them agreed that they should stop. Mac thought Desi was gonna burst from anger, but no. Now he is having a cold beer, at the fire place. He is staring at the fire, just thinking about Codex. There were 2 bombing in the month. And they still haven’t got a clue where their hideout is. But Mac wasn’t thinking about only Codex.

While Mac was still in his thoughts, his front door burst open. He got a bit startled. By the guns clicking and the chatter about “Take everything valuable.” he knew it was a couple of robbers. He takes one last sip of his beer, and sighs. He stands up and starts walking towards the kitchen.

“What’s up, guys?” Mac asks not even looking at them. But the robbers, they all turn around and point their guns towards Mac. Mac opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of beer. “I’m pretty poor actually. If you think I’m one of those rich guys, you’ve come to the wrong place.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll make this quick. We’ll take what we think it’s gonna worth some money. Now, if you take one more step, I’ll shoot.” The robber says. Mac drinks a couple of sips of his beer and puts it on the counter. He starts walking towards the robber who has his gun pointed at Mac. “Did you hear me?!”

Mac stops in front of the robber, grabs the gun, and with the strength that he has from being the Devil, he bents it. “Yeah, I heard you.” He says with a quiet voice. The robber in shock drops the gun and glances at Mac, whose eyes are red. Mac grabs the robber by his shirt and lifts him up.

“What are you?” the robber asks with fear in his voice.

“What do you feel? Confusion…disgust…terror?” Mac asks with his eyes wide. He is so angry right now, he will destroy everything that pisses him off.

“Mostly terror.” The robber replies with a shaky voice.

“I wonder if that’s what she felt.” Mac says with a quiet voice.

“Who?” the robber asks. Then Mac hears gunshots, and bullets hitting him. Kind of like someone is hitting him with balls made from paper. They stop shooting and they look at each other in confusion. The bullets did nothing.

“Riley, of course.” Mac says as he throws the robber in the wall. His friends start attacking Mac. Mac blocks the fist that was about to hit him, pushed the other robber and he flew right into his friend.

“You see, recently, she discovered what I truly am.” He hears the fourth robber running towards him from the back. He turns around, hits the robber in the neck, and then grabs him by the neck. While holding the robber by the neck, he turns around to the robber that’s sitting against the wall.

“And in that moment, as I waited to see what her reaction would be…the others from the Phoenix had to come in!” Mac says as he throws the robber he was holding to the other side of the room. Then a robber hits Mac in the face. It was kind of like a pillow that hit his face. He grabbed the robber around the neck.

“Then…she was gone. She left LA. She needed some time off, she said.” Mac says as he throws the robber far away. “That was a month ago.”

“And I’ve been telling myself, she’s just processing what she learned.” Mac says. He dodges a robber’s attack with a knife. Mac grabs the robber’s hand, breaks it and pushes the hand and the knife went into the robber’s leg.

“I mean it can be quite shocking to discover someone’s actually the Devil.” Mac growls. He walks up towards the robber that was sitting against the wall. “What if she’s already made up her mind? What if she’s decided that I am evil incarnate?” Mac says as he kneels down in front of the robber. “And what if she’s right?”

The robber lifts his hands in defense. “Don’t kill me, man. I…I’m just a thief.” Mac remains silent and stares at the robber.

“Get out.” Mac says. He backs away and the robber doesn’t wait even a second. He jumps up and runs outside. The other two robbers help the guy with the broken hand and the knife in his leg, and they leave the house. Mac grabs the beer from the counter and makes his way towards the fire place.

He could’ve called the police, but he gave those 4 a chance for them to change. And from the horror that they saw, they probably will change.

\--------------

Mac didn’t sleep at all that night. He was just drinking beer. He kept repeating what he said to the robber: “What if she’s already made up her mind? What if she’s decided that I am evil incarnate?”. He called her everyday, but she didn’t answer. So Mac was having only negative thoughts. _‘What if she quits the Phoenix? What if she leaves forever?’_. Mac shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head.

In the morning, Bozer was in the lab working on Sparky. Desi was on a solo mission, and Matty and Russ were in the war room keeping an eye on her. Bozer heard the door open behind him. He turns around to see Mac wobbling. His hair is messy, dark circles under his eyes which are red.

“Hey…Mac.” Bozer says. Mac just lifts his hand up and puts it down quickly. “You okay?”

“Ha! Never better.” Mac says. He burps and sits down.

“You look like hell.” Bozer says. Mac scoffs. He imitates drum rolls.

“Badum-tss. Not heard that before.” Mac says. He spins around on the chair, and offers a fist bump to Sparky.

“He’s off.” Bozer says.

“Nah, he hates me. He’s probably scared off me too.” Mac says.

“Are you drunk…again?” Bozer asks.

“No!” Mac answers. Then he leans towards Bozer and whispers, “I’m lying. I am so drunk.” He starts laughing.

“Mac, go home man. Get some sleep.” Bozer says and then he turns towards Sparky and starts working again. Mac stopped laughing and remained silent for a while.

“You keep in contact with Riley?” Mac asks. Bozer glances at him.

“Yeah, yesterday. She’s in Italy.” Bozer answers. _‘Italy?’_ Has he scared her that much? She had to go to another continent? Mac runs his hand through his messy hair, and Bozer sees something on his skin.

“Mac, what’s wrong with your hand?” Bozer asks. Mac glances at his hand, and his heart stops. He knew exactly what was happening. “Man…that is the worst case of psoriasis I’ve ever seen. Let me get some cream.” Bozer puts down the tool but Mac stops him.

“No, no. I’ll go home and take care of it.” Mac says as he stands up and walks out of the lab.

\----------------

Mac arrives home and quickly gets some cream. He really hopes it’s just some infection and that would go away quickly. _‘Anything but this.’_ Mac says to himself. He puts on the cream and just starts pacing. _‘This can’t happen. This can’t happen, please.’_

\----------------

Bozer is still working on Sparky. He’s been working on him for 2 hours now. Desi finished with the mission and is on her way back. Russ went home so he can rest a bit, and Matty was in the war room having a meeting. The boss lady doesn’t know what rest is. Bozer hears the door open behind him. He thought it was Mac, but was wrong.

“Riley!” Bozer says and rushes to her and hugs her tight. She laughs a bit and returns the hug. “So, how was Europe?”

“It was fine.” Riley answers.

“That’s it? You went to Italy out of nowhere and it was just fine?” Bozer asks. Riley is not in the mood for Bozer’s question, so she answers,

“It was amazing.” Bozer grins and hugs her again. “Anything new on Codex?”

“No, nothing. It’s been a month and we got nothing.” Bozer says frustrated. Riley nods and goes to sit down.

“So…where’s Mac?” She asks. She wanted to talk to him about… that she saw the real him.

“He went home. He has psoriasis on his hand. He hasn’t been the same since you left. He hasn’t slept well the whole month, he was drunk every 3rd day. He’s was acting like you left us forever.” Bozer says. Riley now feels stupid. She at least should have called. Just one call. But she needed time to process what she saw. Bozer sees the concern on Riley’s face.

He wanted to tell her not to worry, but Matty rushes in the lab. “Guys, we know where Codex is.” Riley and Bozer exchange a glance and follow Matty in the war room.

\---------------

Mac is still pacing, thinking about every negative thing that could happen from this situation. His phones buzzes that’s sitting on the coffee table. He picks it up with his other hand…but he sees the same infection there too. Well he hopes it’s an infection, because if it isn’t, then it’s gonna be Hell.

He looks at the message that Matty sent, “We found Codex. Get here ASAP.” Mac puts the phone in his pocket, and puts on some cream on his other hand aswell. He finds some gloves and puts them on.

On his way to the Phoenix, he buys a coffee just so he doesn’t fall asleep while disarming a bomb. When Mac arrives in the war room with the coffee in his hand, he sees Matty, Russ, Desi, Bozer and…Riley? When did she get here? Mac is a bit worried right now.

Riley glances at him to see the dark circles under his eyes. He really hasn’t been sleeping much. When she saw the concern on his face, she gave him a smile, notifying him that everything is okay. Mac is so confused. How is she okay? Did she not remember what happened?

“Mac, you got to get some sleep after this mission, you understand me?” Matty says. Mac glances at her and stares at her for a while, trying to get back to the present. He eventually nods.

“A Codex agent was spotted in the city today on the traffic cams. We followed him on the cameras and he led us to a warehouse. This was 15 minutes ago.” Matty says as she plays a video of a man walking into a warehouse. “We think that, that warehouse is a meeting place for their next attack. Bozer and I will be here, you four and a tac team will go in and get them. We need to be quick.”

When Mac, Riley, Russ and Desi leave the war room, Mac calls out Riley’s name. She turns around to see him waving his hand, telling her to come to him. She does so.

“Are you okay?” Mac asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Riley replies. Mac was having none of it though.

“Where did you go?” Mac asks.

“Italy. Always wanted to go there.” Riley answers and laughs nervously. “I needed some time to process…what I saw.”

“And…have you…processed? Are-are you…okay with what you saw?” Mac asks. He was scared of her answer. He didn’t want to lose her.

“Uh…” Riley is interrupted by Mac.

“Riles, are you okay with me?” Mac asks.

“I’m fine, Mac…really, I’m okay.” Riley says with a smile. “Now, let’s go stop Codex.” She says and she walks away. Mac is just frozen. He was confused so much. Mac has so many questions that he wanted to ask Riley.

“What the f…?”

\----------------

They arrive at the warehouse. Riley detects about a dozen of heat signatures inside.

“Alright, everyone, take your positions.” Russ says as he picks up his machine gun. They all run and surround the warehouse, while Mac stays behind. He waits until everybody is gone, and he takes off the glove. Mac’s heart stops, his legs are all wobbly. His whole arm is red. Mac has never been this scared in his life. With his shaky hand, he puts the glove back on.

“Everything okay?” Riley asks. She startles him, as he jumps a bit. He hides his hands behind his back, even though he has gloves on.

“Riley! Um…yeah, everything-everything is okay.” Mac says as he fake laughs. Riley furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “Let’s go.” Mac says and he’s off to find his position. Riley knew something was wrong, and she knew it was something with him being the Devil.

Riley wasn’t scared too much. She still was a little bit, but not too much. And that’s because while she was in Italy, she had a conversation with a man she knows very well, and trusts a lot. Jack.

\---------------

_“Hey, Ri!”_

_“Hey, Jack.” She hasn’t talked to Jack for months. She’s glad he is still okay. She misses him so much. “Where are you?”_

_“I’m in Finland right now.” Jack answers._

_“Still haven’t caught Kovac?” Riley asks. Jack shakes his head. Jack can hear by Riley’s voice that she is tired, and has little dark circles under her eyes._

_“Trouble sleeping, honey?” Jack asks with a smile._

_“Yeah…been having nightmares every night.” Riley replies. She looks away from the camera, and runs her hand through her hair._

_“Mm, why?” Jack asks. Riley is silent for a bit. If she tells him that Mac is the Devil, will he believe her? Probably not. But, she needed to get that off her chest._

_“Um…you’ll probably think I’m crazy. Um…you know how Mac kept rambling that he is the Devil for the past 4 years? Well um…it’s true. I saw his face, Jack.” Riley says with a shaky voice. She looks down so she doesn’t have to see Jack’s face when he starts laughing. But that’s not what happened. Actually, what he said shocked her._

_“I know he’s the Devil, Ri.”_

_Riley looks up at her laptop. “You do?” Jack just nods. “Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“Like you would have believed me?” Jack asks. And he has a point. She wouldn’t have believed him. “I found that when I was in the army. I was scared to death, I’ve been avoiding him, not talking to him, but after I saw what kind of a guy he was, we were partners.”_

_“I’m guessing you’ve done some research on the Devil, right?” Jack asks and Riley nods slowly. “So you have red about how the Devil is “The Prince of Darkness”, the “Master of Evil” and all that stuff. Well trust me, Riley, Mac is the complete opposite. He is nothing like that. He is trying to be good. Do you really think I would have met you with him if I thought he was dangerous?” Jack asks. Riley shakes her head._

_“I know, you need some time to process what you saw, but I just thought I let you know that, even if you saw what Mac is…Mac is still Mac. He is the blonde blue eyed guy that came and recruited you on our team. He’s the person that saved our lives hundreds of times. He will do anything to keep you safe.” Jack says. Riley feels a tear sliding down her cheek. She nods and sniffs._

_“Thanks, Jack. That was actually helpful.” Riley says with a smile. Jack grins. “I…I love him.”_

_“You’re in love with Mac?” Jack asks. “Actually, who am I kidding, I’ve known that for a while.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Oh, come on. You’re terrible at hiding your feelings. I’m just shocked Mac hasn’t realized it yet.” Jack says and starts laughing. Riley smiles and all that anxiety is now gone. Talking to Jack was the right thing to do._

_“You know…I learned a new joke. Wanna hear it?” Riley nods. “Do you know why you should never trust the stairs?” Jack asks. Riley knew this joke, probably one of the oldest jokes in the book. But she lets Jack finish it._

_“Why?”_

_“They’re always up to something.” Jack says while laughing. They had a great time that night, talking about everything that’s been happening._

\-----------------

Mac gets to his position while Riley stays in the van watching everything.

“Alright…go!” Russ shouts on the comms. The next thing Riley hears on the comms are shouting and shooting.

Now, Mac is not paralyzed, that means he can use his powers. And that means he is immortal. If a bullet hits him, nothing will happen. He gets into a fight with a couple of Codex agents, which he beats them easily. Russ and Desi were also fighting and not using their guns. Looks like they just want to have a little fun. Mac only wanted one person right now…Leland. He searches around the warehouse and he spots him. He’s hiding behind some barrels.

Leland sees that Mac has spotted him, so he starts running and gets out of the warehouse from the back. Mac doesn’t waste a second and follows him. When he gets out of the warehouse, he sees Leland crossing the street, running to a parking lot where there’s an SUV. Mac starts running even faster now.

Leland gets to the car and breaks the window with his elbow. He unlocks the door and gets in. Lucky for him, this SUV is so new that it has a button for the ignition. So he presses the button, and the car starts. Then he hears the back window breaking. He turns around to see Mac, holding up his fist. That startled Leland.

“Jesus!” Leland says.

“Not quite.” Mac replies. He grabs the back end of the car while Leland is fully pressing the acceleration. Smoke is forming from the rear tires spinning in place. Mac grunts cause he is trying his best to hold on, but the car is slowly pulling away. That’s when with his other hand, catches a parking lot light. Now the car isn’t going anywhere.

“Come on!!” Leland shouts. Mac lets out a demonic laugh. But then his face turns to serious, after he slowly feels a bit of pain in his arms. Riley saw that Mac was chasing Leland, so she went to help him. When she gets there though, she watches in awe.

Mac is still holding on. The light starts to bent, but Mac isn’t giving up. Leland needs to be punished. After everything he did, he deserves to rot for the rest of his life in the deepest hole there is, and when he dies, he deserves to be tortured in Hell with the pain the people had when their loved ones were killed in the bombings.

The front end of the car lifts up. The front wheels are in the air. That makes Leland gasp and Mac lets out a loud long demonic roar while looking up at the black sky with his red Devil eyes. _‘Holy shit’_ Riley says to herself. The light fails, and sparks come down on the car. Riley sees Mac’s red eyes, and for her surprise, she doesn’t feel fear. She is not scared.

The rear tires pop from spinning around in place for a minute. That’s when Leland quickly reacts and jumps out of the car. But Riley is quicker. She pushes Leland and he falls on the ground. Riley takes her chance and knocks him out. She opens her back pack and takes a zip tie. Mac lets go of the car and takes a second to catch his breath. When he starts walking towards Riley, he sees something weird on his neck when he looked at his reflection in the window of the car.

He reaches with his hand to touch the back of his neck. He is wearing gloves so he can’t feel his skin, but when he feels some holes, his stomach drops. His spine is transforming too. Luckily for him, he spots a scarf in the SUV. He opens the door, takes it, and wraps it around his neck. Riley finishes tying up Leland, and walks over to Mac.

“Why are you wearing a scarf?” Riley asks.

“Um…it’s kind of cold.” Mac answers. He hears Leland moan. When he glances at him, he goes over and kneels next to him. He just wants to kill him right here, right now. But he won’t. Because that’s not who he wants to be.

“Angus…nice to see you.” Leland says.

“You know, Leland, you can’t outrun what you’ve done. What you truly are. Deep down, you know you’re a monster.” Mac growls quietly. Leland gives him an evil smile. That’s when Russ and Desi with the tac team come. Desi picks up Leland and takes him to the van.

\---------------

Mac and Matty are in the interrogation room with Leland. They put a dozen of Codex agents in the Phoenix cell rooms waiting to be interrogated, but first…the boss himself.

“Alright, Leland, tell us where your next attack is taking place, and we won’t be so cruel on your punishment, even though you deserve the biggest punishment there is.” Matty says. Leland remains silent and just looks around the room. He catches Mac staring at him with a death stare.

“You know…we’re just trying to save the world.” He finally speaks.

“Does that involve you shooting people in cold blood?” Mac asks.

“Ohhh right…you’re upset about Gwen.” Leland says.

“Yeah…she didn’t do anything wrong. She didn’t know anything about me being undercover. And you just shot her.” Mac mutters.

“The Devil told me it was the right thing to do.” Leland says with a smile. Mac’s eyes go wide in anger. He hates being blamed for things he did not do. He approaches the table and gets face to face with Leland.

“The Devil didn’t tell you anything. That was all on you, you son of a bitch.” Mac growls. Matty puts a hand of Mac’s chest and pushes him backwards.

“Calm down.” Matty whispers. Mac glances at her and backs off completely. He decided to stay quiet. 4 minutes have passed and Matty is still asking questions and Leland isn’t answering. Mac is walking around the room. When he looks at his reflection in the window, he sees that his eyes are red. And he can’t make the red go away. _‘For the love of Dad.’_ Mac mutters under his breath. Thank God nobody was on the other side of the window.

“Matty, I got to go. I need to get something from home.” Mac says as he rushes out of the room. He hears Matty calling him but he ignores her. He is making his way towards the exit when he hears Riley’s voice.

“Mac, where are you going?” Riley asks. Mac doesn’t stop and doesn’t turn around. He doesn’t want to scare Riley again.

“I need to get something from home.” He replies as he walks out.

It’s been an hour since Mac left. Riley was sitting in the war room, waiting for some news on Codex’s attack. Russ and Desi were in the training room sparring, while Bozer was in the lab as usual. Riley called Mac 2 times but he didn’t answer.

“Where’s Mac?” Riley jumps from Matty’s voice behind her.

“He said he needed to get something from home. I tried calling him but…he isn’t answering.” Riley replies.

“Weird. Okay, go see if he’s okay.” Matty says. Riley nods and leaves the room.

When she arrives at Mac’s house, she can see that the lights are off. She tries getting inside, but it’s locked. She finds that weird. _‘Mac never locks his door.’_ She is starting to get worried now. She takes her bobby pin and unlocks the door. She is getting nervous now. It’s too quiet.

“Mac?” she calls out. No answer. She goes to see if he’s at the fire place, but he isn’t there. “Mac, you here?” she shouts.

“Riles…please…leave.” Riley hears Mac’s shaky voice.

“Not until I’m sure that you’re okay.” Riley says.

“Riley…please. I already done enough to scare you away.” Mac says. And now Riley knows the problem. Something happened to him. She spots the cream which is probably for the psoriasis Bozer said that Mac had. What Riley is going to say, she doesn’t know if it’s true, but she remembers what Jack said to her, _‘Mac is still Mac.’_

“Mac, I’m not afraid anymore.” Riley says. Silence filled the house. Riley stood there because she didn’t know where Mac was. It’s like his voice came from every direction.

Riley looks around and she sees something from the corner of her eye. When she turns around she sees Mac. Well, actually…she sees the Devil. The true Devil. Mac’s devil wings were out. His face is red, and so are his eyes. His whole body is red covered with scars, holes. His body looks like it’s been burned.

Mac glances at his wings. “They won’t go back in.” He says. He lets out a shaky breath.

“This is who I am now.”


End file.
